Lost Hope
by Lover-of-Sirius-Black
Summary: Sirius, Blamed, Tricked, Sentenced To Azkaban. How it happened. Silia giving up her whole life and career to help her older brother Sirius out of Azkaban, with a clear name. Even better than it sounds! Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Lost Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I d not own these characters. I made up Silia. The rest are to the wonderful author J.K Rowling.  
  
On a dark, cool, night Silia Black, a young girl with black hair, blue eyes, a clear face, skinny, and beautiful beyond belief, was standing outside in the cold rain. There were tons of witches and wizards from the Ministry Of Magic outside with her. She wouldn't let any of them comfort her, she wanted to be alone. Dementors swooped around, happiness was sucked out of Silia, just like that. Her older brother Sirius was being bound in chains and ropes and being hauled away into a truck. Regulas the youngest child out of the three stood up next to Silia. He looked very upset. Silia was crying so hard you could tell, even in the pelting rain. "Don't let them take me away! I am innocent! Regulas, Silia, HELP ME!" shouted Sirius. Regulas just stood there. Mrs and Mr.Black were being restrained by some workers from the Ministry, they were trying to help their son. Regulas leaped forward to help Sirius. Regulas was fast, but not fast enough. Ministry workers shot stunning spells everywhere. They all missed Regulas, but a worker did manage to restrain Regulas just like his parents. "Silia, please help me! Mom, dad, HELP!" Sirius was shouting so loud that you could hear him over the thunder. Silia was always a fast runner. She thought she shouldn't do it, but her love for Sirius overcame her. She knew Sirius was innocent, he fled home after Peter Pettigrew tricked him. He told Silia, Regulas, and his parents all about it. It seemed only Mrs.Black didn't believe him. She still loved him, so she was putting all her effort to save him. Before you knew it Silia was dashing toward Sirius, blocking stunning spells, not listening to the workers screaming at her to stop. She didn't care how she felt when the dementors surrounded her. She had to save her dear, loving brother, Sirius. She grabbed Sirius' bindings at tried ripping them apart. She got only a few out before someone grabbed her. The mysterious person pulled her arms behind her back and pulled her arms back, trying to force her away. Silia was in great pain, but she kicked behind her and heard someone gasp in pain. She didn't kick too hard so he should be ok. Silia ran back to Sirius. "I love you big brother and I won't let them take you!" Silia protested. Sirius looked down at her, pride in his face. Silia started to untie Sirius when another Ministry worker grabbed her. Then another, and another. She couldn't get out of their grasp. The last thing she felt of Sirius was his cheek. She kissed him on the cheek and then was pulled back and thrown on the floor. Then the horror. Silia saw in front of her, Barty Crouch. He looked exhausted and just turned up at the scene. Many workers ran over to him and asked where they should take him. "Straight to Azkaban, without a trial." he told. Silia lunged forward and tried to beg Barty Crouch into letting Sirius have a trial. He ignored her and walked away. Sirius then was forced into a truck and the trucks engine started and headed off to Azkaban, the worst and most secure prison in the world. The workers then all left leaving the rest of the Black family there at their house to mourn. Silia was so exhausted that she just collapsed right there into the blackness.  
  
A/N- This is my second fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it! I could have written more for the first chapter, but I felt that was a good place to stop. Please REVIEW! Reviews always encourage the authors. I will be updating either today or tomorrow! Please keep checking back with my story! 


	2. I'll Be Back Later

Lost Hope  
  
"Do you think she will be ok mama?" Silia awoke to these words. She sat bolted up, just to be pushed back down. It seems she was on the sofa in the family room of their house. "Are you ok pumpkin?" asked Mrs.Black. "Yes I'm fine." assured Silia. "Where is Sirius, is he ok, why did you let them take him?" Silia screamed out all of these questions giving them no time to answer. "Sirius is in Azkaban, he is not ok, for no one is in Azkaban. I let them take him because he deserved it." answered the mother. At these words Silia jumped up and screamed at her mother. "Sirius will make it out of Azkaban! HE DID NOT DESERVE IT! THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS BEING STUPID! THAT BARTY CROUCH! I...I.......I......!." "Silia settle down." complained Mr.Black. "Why should I calm down when my brother was just accused of something that Peter Pettigrew did! He is now in Azkaban around all of those dementors!" she stated. "Silia please stop it." begged Regulas. Regulas really didn't enjoy it when Silia got mad. At these words she marched to the front door and walked outside, slammed the door behind her, and headed off. Silia, being in her early twenties, didn't need her mother to tell her what Sirius is. She walked (at a fast rate may I add) for a few hours. She looked behind her to see her mother following her. "You will not screw this up young lady!" she heard her mother scream at her. She started to run. She went straight to the telephone booth that would take her to The Ministry of Magic. When she reached the main floor she found many witches and wizards bustling around. She had never been here before so she was quite shocked by this appearance. She then saw her mother coming down also to the main floor. She ran quickly and went to one of the main desks. "I am here to speak to Barty Crouch or the Minister of Magic. Pleaded Silia. "Do you have any proof that you should be here?" questioned the worker. "All I know is that there is an innocent man in Azkaban. She replied in a very tense voice. What if her mother turned up and said something so that the worker won't believe her? She couldn't let that happen. "Very well, you may enter in five minutes." the worker replied. "Great," thought Silia, "my mom will be here by now. What am I going to do for five minutes?" Silia walked away, turned her head to see her mother walking away. "Yes!" said Silia. She must of said it to loud because a few witches and wizards looked at her. After five minutes Silia was called up to the desk and was escorted back to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Come in, oh, Silia Black." Fudge announced. Silia walked in a magnificent office. It was the biggest she ever saw, with yellow wall paper, with pictures of famous witches or wizards, Quidditch photos that were obviously moving, and many gadgets she never saw before. "Now young lady what do you want with a Minister like me?" asked Fudge in a very pride, but bored voice. "I just came here to tell you all about what happened when my brother, Sirius, was accused of something he didn't do." replied Silia. "We know what happened." stated Fudge. "No you don't! It was Peter Pettigrew. He is able to turn into a rat. He faked his own death, by cutting off his finger. Right after he blew the people up he then turned into a rat and ran down the sewers." She pleaded. "That is enough you silly little girl. She should go lay down." said Fudge. "You just don't want to believe it, but you remember him as a kid don't you? You know he wouldn't do this!" she responded. "Don't you accuse me of a mistake I never made!" roared the Minister. He then pushed Silia out of his office and slammed the door behind her and locked it. She ran to the door and banged on it screaming. No use.  
She then left for home, and when she got there it was around one-o- clock in the morning and her parents and brother were sleeping. She went to bed, but she set her alarm earlier than anyone in the house.  
  
The next day she awoke early. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, packed food in her purse and, wrote a note to her family saying she would be home in the afternoon. Actually it is going to be late at night, but she didn't want to say that. So off Silia went, for an adventure.  
  
A/N-I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that I didn't get it done as soon as I said! This will be updated in the next 5-6 days so keep checking back! PLEASE REVIEW! Remember I don't own anything! Hehe I hope you enjoyed this! 


	3. New Job

Lost Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AUTHOR J.K. ROWLING!  
  
A/N- This is just made up. Do NOT read this if you haven't read the 5th book (unless you are never going to read it). Enjoy:)  
  
So off Silia went, out to see the world. She was sick of her family bugging her. She had plenty O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S to get a job on the Ministry. Silia arrived at the Ministry that morning to find it deserted. Only a few witches or wizards walking around, and workers at the desk. Silia walked down to the main desk and asked for an application form. So she was handed one to see a question that jumped out at her. "Any past ordeals dealt with the Ministry in your family?" read Silia. "Great," she said in a whisper, "Sirius was a very big ordeal with the Ministry." She filled out the application form quickly turned it in and waited. Silia was called back into the so-called "conference room" for a talk with a tall, bald, pale man. "You know, this is going to be quite difficult, getting you a job and all." the man told her in a high-pitch voice. "How come?" Silia asked even though she knew the answer. In a surprised tone the man answered, "Well, you DID try to free your brother, Sirius killed many people, and you are a blood relative." "I'm his sister." Silia replied in an annoyed voice. "Yes I know, but, oh well fine you can have a job. 7:00 a.m.- 4:30 p.m." he replied. After saying thank you Silia walked away and started to study.........................................  
  
A/N- Hehehehe, I know that was REALLY short, but it is more of an informational page. It just wants to let you know that she got a job. What is she studying? What job does she have? You'll find out! PLEASE REVIEW~! 


	4. SOOOOOO SORRY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ANYONE, ETC.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. Anyway I have decided to discontinue this story. Review Anyway Please! IF you REALLY want me to keep writing review saying that! Byebye!  
  
P.S. I am writing a one to two chapter story also so check that out! 


End file.
